1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a combination of a stylus and a laser pointer and more specifically, to a slimline stylus and laser pointer combination for use with a personal digital assistant (PDA).
2. Description of the Related Art
Today""s businessperson typically carries a multitude of electronic equipment and other tools as part of their day to day business operations. For instance, among other things, an individual may carry a cellular telephone, a personal digital assistant (PDA), including a special stylus used to enter information into the PDA, a lap top computer, a laser pointer for use in giving presentations, and various writing utensils such as pens and pencils.
A PDA is an electronic organizer having a touch-sensitive LCD screen, wherein information input is typically accomplished by a special stylus used to write on the screen. The stylus is designed to be compatible with the touch-sensitive screen to prevent damage to the touch-sensitive screen. Use of a special stylus typically requires that the stylus be kept or stored with the PDA, normally in a channel or groove on the PDA. To input information, the stylus is removed from the storage channel or groove and used to write on the touch-sensitive LCD screen to input information into the PDA.
Once the necessary information is input into the PDA, the stylus is replaced in the channel or groove.
Laser pointers are commonly used to emit a laser beam to point out or draw attention to a particular item or thing on a display, a map, a chart, etc. Such devices typically incorporate a laser diode and a trigger circuitry used to activate the diode to generate a laser beam.
Keeping track of all these devices becomes a substantial chore in and of itself, and all too often an item is lost. Accordingly, various combinations have been proposed and are known in the prior art. Specifically, combined pen and laser pointer apparatuses and writing implements having a stylus tip, either adjacent the pen or the implement tip or on the opposite end thereof, are known. While these designs are effective for their intended use, there is nevertheless a need for a combined instrument that includes a stylus and a laser pointer that is easily stored in the storage channel or groove located on the PDA.
Accordingly, the present invention provides a slimline stylus and laser pointer combination. The stylus and laser pointer combination includes a thin, elongated hollow housing. A laser module assembly is secured within one end of the hollow housing and a stylus module assembly is secured in the opposite end thereof. A power source, typically a battery, is contained within the elongated hollow housing along with a switch that upon actuation enables power to flow to the laser module assembly to energize a laser diode and generate laser light.
An additional feature of the present invention is the reversibility or interchangeability of the stylus module assembly. Specifically, the stylus module assembly includes a tubular member having a pen tip on one end thereof and a stylus tip on the opposite end. The stylus module assembly pen is removed from the elongated hollow housing to switch between the stylus tip and the pen tip.
Finally, the slimline configuration enables the stylus and laser pointer combination of the present invention to be used or stored in a groove or storage channel located on the PDA.
Other features and advantages of the present invention will be readily appreciated as the same becomes better understood after reading the subsequent description taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.